


Uncommon

by DonnaRider



Category: Death Note
Genre: L x Light, M/M, uncommon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaRider/pseuds/DonnaRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Light changes his mind and lets L live? When his guilty conscience makes itself felt and he sees only one way out. A confession...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one with the confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be nice :)  
> German version: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4df60ae20001cfd40661bd50/1/Ungewoehnlich

"Sad. Isn't it?"

"What?"

"That soon it will be time to say goodbye."

Light shrugged.

What did L mean with that?

Did he still think that Light was Kira? But how could the detective know that he was going to die any moment. Light got nervous. Did L see through him? No, that couldn't be.

The dark eyes were still staring at him.

Light swallowed.

Fortunately, L's mobile phone rang at this very moment.

"Yes?" the detective answered. Then he listened to the caller for a while. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Without a word he left Light behind.

Light remained seated. It was strange for him to see L like he was on the roof a few minutes ago. So depressed and somehow hopeless. He didn't like that. Light preferred the L, who had everything under control and was only a hairbreadth away from seeing through Lights games. L, like he was now, didn't pose a challenge for Light. Who would want to defeat an enemy who had already given up.

Ligth jumped up resolutely and began to search for Rem. After a few minutes he found her with her Death Note in one and a pen in the other hand.

"Rem. Wait!" he shouted and ran to the shinigami.

"Light Yagami, I'm here to do what you force me to in order to save Misa's life. So why is it you stop me?"

"Rem. I changed my mind. I'll let L live and give him a chance to catch Kira. It wouldn't satisfy me to see L die the way he is now."

"Alright, Light Yagami. But what about Misa?"

Light pondered.

"Tell her to lay low for now and to stop the killing. I'll convince L that Misa isn't and never was Kira. Also she shall not call me or anything. I'll contact her as soon as I can."

Rem nodded, spread her wings and flew away.

Light sighed. What the hell was he doing. Somehow it seemed to him he wasn't sane today. Hands in his pockets he headed off to the others.

L sat on his chair in his usual way and was eating a fruit tartlet. Light grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. The detective swallowed the last bit and looked around.

"So, everyone agrees?" Nodding everywhere.

"I don't see any other possibility." said Soichiro and got up.

"We have to leave Japan for two days, Light. Please tell your mother and your sister not to worry." He patted Light on the shoulder and left together with the others.

Without noticing it first Light was now left alone with L. He felt uncomfortable. Suddenly L moved. He sat down properly and rested his head on the table. Light was confused. That never happened before.

"You're alright, Ryuzaki?" he asked irritated.

"Yes, I'm fine, Light. Just a little tired."

Silence. Light wanted nothing more than to get up and leave but somehow he couldn't.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay and continue investigation." Light almost whispered. He didn't want to disturb L.

"Go ahead." L said passive. "I don't mind."

Light grabbed a laptop and went to the flat Misa had lived in while being under surveillance.

Spiritless he searched online for evidence in the Kira case. It was all a waste of time. After all he knew exactly where Kira was to be found. A few websites caught his attention. There he found chats where people where arguing about Kira being good or evil. It made Light happy to read that a lot of people understood what he was doing for them but at the same time it made him angry that those people never tried to take the initiative. They could have helped themselves.

Outside it started to get dark and Light shut down the laptop. He stretched out on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Mad world. After a while he fell asleep.

_Bloody hands snatched after him. A voice called his name again and again. His victims pointed at him and one said: "You aren't better than us." They formed a circle around him. Moved closer. Light wanted to run but couldn't move. Closer and closer. A scream. "MURDERER!"_

Bathed in sweat and screaming Light awoke. He was breathing heavily and looked around in panic.

Just a dream. He took a deep breath. Again. It seemed he had more feelings of guilt than he wanted to admit to himself. And his victims were right. He knew it. He was nothing more than a murderer. He couldn't find a justification for what he was doing anymore. It was a bloody vicious circle of victims and culprits with no escape.

Light got up slowly. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He had enough of all this.

He opened the door resolutely and ran to the office. L still sat there. His head resting on his arms he was breathing quietly. He was sleeping. L was sleeping? That was really uncommon. But Light couldn't pay attention to that now.

"Ryuzaki." he called and tapped the detective on the shoulder. L jumped and looked at him puzzled.

"Yes, Light? What's the matter?" Light looked into L's eyes, took a deep breath and said clear and slowly: "Ryuzaki, I am Kira. Arrest me. Please!"

L looked confused. Then he nodded, took out his mobile phone and dialed. Light collapsed into a chair. Now his life was over.

Without losing sight of Light, L was speaking into his phone: "We have him."


	2. The one with the visitor

It felt like Slow Motion mode. He watched the dust fall to the ground. He suffered.

He was now sitting in the questioning room for more than six hours and listened to the never ending questions of the two policemen. It was the third day of his imprisonment.

Always the same two policemen, always the same sterile room and always the same questions.

The two men at the other side of the table were wearing small black masks. They still thought he would kill them once he had seen their faces. They didn't trust him when he told them he didn't have the shinigami eyes and would not be able to do so. Why should they? After all he wasn't more than a mass murderer.

"Light Yagami, are you Kira?" one of them asked.

Light lowered his head and moaned.

"Yes and this was the twenty-third time you asked me that question."

He was tired. Tired, exhausted and simply fed up.

"Are there any other Kiras you know of?"

"No."

He wouldn't get Misa into trouble. She wouldn't survive a second arrest. Her mind was too weak. She would go insane after a few weeks.

"Did you write the names in the notebook, knowing that the people with these names were going to die?" The way he asked this question sounded really monotonously. No wonder, he had asked this question for the twenty-third time too.

"Yes, I did." He probably should be happy for having someone to talk to. Even if it were these two idiots. After a few years in prison he would be craving for a questioning. Great future prospects.

Someone knocked on the door. A third person with a small black mask opened the door from outside.

"Boss said you shall stop now."

Finally. Light had to get out of this room. It felt like his IQ had decreased rapidly in these three days.

One of the mask men got up, grabbed Lights arm and pulled him up onto his feet. His handcuffs jangled. They were really tight and his wrists - which were black and blue and swollen - hurt. Light was sure that the handcuffs of the other prisoners weren't that tight. They were scared he could free himself and write down more names, which was quiet illogical since the police owned the Death Note now and he had no chance of getting it back. Also they had taken all his belongings so there was no way he could have hid a page somewhere.

Light looked at the other prisoners behind the windows of their cell doors while walking next to the mask man. Thieves, rapists and murderers. And he, Light Yagami, was one of them. How had it come to this…?

Finally they arrived at Light's cell. Mask man opened the door, took off Light's handcuffs and pushed him into his cell, so hard that he fell. Like always. The policemen didn't like killers. They abreacted on the prisoners when no one else was watching. It happened a lot and no one really cared about it. Why should anyone feel sorry for a rapist who had to take some hits.

Light crossed the room and sat down on his bed. He put his head back and leaned against the wall.

So this was going to be his daily routine. This was how he was going to spend his life until its end.

He deserved it.

The door opened creakily. Light jumped. He starred at the opened door and waited for someone to come in, but nothing happened.

When Light started to think that the two policemen who liked to punch him most were going to enter the room, someone else suddenly came in.

Black eyes were looking at Light while the person approached him.

Light swallowed.

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing here?"

L grabbed the only chair in Lights room and placed it in front of Lights bed. Then he sat down in his usual way. Knees drawn up and his thumb at his mouth.

"I just wanted to check on you." he said. Nothing more. As if it was normal to pay a mass murderer a visit.

Light nodded. He didn't know what to say. L kept silent too.

A tear ran down Light's cheek. He brushed it away like lightning. What the hell?

Was he becoming a cry-baby now? Prison really didn't do him good.

He couldn't look at L. He felt ashamed. L thought he had find a friend in Light and what did Light do? He lied to him, betrayed him and nearly got him killed. And now he was crying in front of him. Yes, the poor killer. Everyone feel pity for him. Light closed his eyes. He was a coward. A killer that feared his punishment.

He wanted L to go. He wanted to stay in this nightmare and rot here. He heard the chair legs scrape over the floor. So L was leaving anyways. No wonder.

Suddenly Light felt something warm on his lips. A soft pressure. Timidly, almost not noticeable.

L was kissing him. The master detective was kissing the killer.

As abrupt as it started, it ended.

A whisper.

"Thank you for telling me."


	3. The one with the last time

When Light opened his eyes, L was gone. As quiet as a ghost he had vanished. An illusion. That's what it was. His tired eyes must have played him a trick.

But the kiss. That couldn't have been an illusion. He didn't believe that the warmth on his lips hadn't been real. He didn't want to believe it.

Light banged his head against the wall. Bam. Bam. Bam. Again and again.

He must be crazy, insane, totally lunatic. Why did he cling to a kiss with his opponent? The fact that both of them were men didn't bother him too much but that the person who wanted to catch him at all costs kissed him…

Light couldn't deal with that. He had never been so confused before. And the worst was that he wanted L to come back. He really couldn't be helped.

Bam. Bam. Bam. The wall was hard and his head hurt, but at least he didn't have to think. He got up, went to the sink and splashed cold water into his face. No mirror. Most likely a good thing.

He heard voices in front of the door. Footsteps approached and the door was opened.

Two policemen entered. They grinned smugly.

"No masks?" Light asked and took a step back.

"Shut up!" shouted one of them. That guy really couldn't control himself.

They drew closer. The first kick hit his shin. I didn't hurt much but Light let himself fall to the ground nevertheless and curled up protective. He knew that this way he would get through this the safest. They attacked his back, his upper arms and his legs.

They never hit him in the face. A visitor could see the bruises and that could mean a lot of trouble for them.

Suddenly they stopped and Light was pulled to his feet. His legs were shaking but he stood.

"It's a shame that this is the last time." said one and boxed him in the belly. There was a cracking sound. Light convulsed and groaned with pain.

"Shit. I think you broke him a rib."

"So what? No one will see." the other one responded with a shrug.

Light didn't care for his ribs now. He was more interested in the whole "the last time" thing they had spoken of. He wanted to ask but that would only earn him more hits and kicks.

They pretty much pulled him out of his cell and then followed a long corridor. There was a giant door and Light was pretty sure it was the door he had entered through the day he arrived. Was he really allowed to go outside?

A policeman got out a key and unlocked the door.

Outside it was so bright Light had to narrow his eyes to slits. He was pushed forward. He blinked and saw another four policemen. He was surrounded by them and they directed him to a black hummer. The door was opened and the pushed him into the car. Of course not without banging his head against the car "accidentally".

The engine was started and the car was set in motion. Light wanted to know who the driver was but a black barrier made it impossible to see what was happening in the front of the car. The windows were tinted from both sides so that he couldn't even look outside. Well, then he might just as well sleep.

When he woke up the car wasn't moving anymore. The door opened and he was pulled out of the car. They were in an underground garage. There was a big steel door which was opened with a code. Behind it was an elevator. A button was pushed but Light couldn't see which one because one the men was standing between him and the keyboard. He observed the men. They were two and none of them wore a mask. They were dressed in black suits and hid their eyes behind black sunglasses. Rather clichéd. Both looked a bit older than Light, around 23 maybe. One had a moustache and short blonde hair. The other one had long black hair and a clean-shaved face. His hand slid into his pocket again and again. Hopefully there wasn't a pistol inside.

"Not here. You know he doesn't like it." said moustache without any kind of emotion in his voice. Longhair nodded slightly and pulled his hand out of his pocket. He most likely was a smoker craving for a cigarette. The two seemed to have been a team for long, knowing each other quite well.

Light looked at his feet. He had no shoe laces. Precaution. He could try to kill himself with them. Why not?

There was a pling sound and the elevator doors opened. Wait. This was the investigation headquarter. For a moment hope was growing in Light. There they were. All of them. Matsuda, Mogi, Watari, Aizawa…

Everyone was there. Except for Lights father. L was sitting a bit behind everyone in his usual way. Light opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't know what to say. Their looks were as cold as ice. They were angry, full of hate and detestation. Only L looked as neutral as always. He just starred at Light.

They pulled Light onwards and he had to stretch to catch a last glimpse at L. Then they turned the corner and he couldn't see anyone anymore. Again a steel door. Another code. He was led into the room behind the door and was left alone. The door closed.

Light sat down on the slender bed and rested the back of his head against the wall.

So, this was his new prison.


	4. The one with the glistening light

Light couldn't sleep. He rolled from one to the other side and back for what felt like hours. He tried every possible position but he couldn't stop his brain from thinking. For the ninth time he got up and walked around in the small room. After a few minutes he gave up and lay down again. It couldn't be that difficult to fall asleep. He rearranged his pillow and stared into the darkness. It seemed like darkness was mocking him. He felt like a parrot in his cage covered by a sheet to be forced to sleep. But he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly he heard a beep then a clattering and a beep again.

He got up quiet and walked in the direction of the door. It had sounded like someone had pushed something through the opening in the door. Light felt for something on the ground in front of the door. His fingers knocked against a smooth surface. It was a glass filled with some liquid. He lifted the glass up to his nose and smelled at it. It smelled like the valerian drops his mother used to take when his dad didn't came home at night again.

And even if it was poison. What did he have to lose?

He drank the glass in one go and then placed it on it's former position in front of the door. He run his fingers through his hair and walked back to the bed.

Most likely it would take a while for the valerian to operate but at least he would get a bit of sleep. He stretched and yawned. Then he rolled to his other side and put his hands under his head.

The next morning he woke up slowly. He rolled around and tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't.

He opened his eyes and then narrowed them to slits. I was glistening bright in the room. The lights had be turned on again and Light was staring right into one above his bed. Listless he sat up …and nearly got a heart attack.

Directly in front of him on a chair sat L and looked at him curious.

"Ryuzaki. You scared me." Said Light and run his fingers through his hair embarrassed.

"Sorry. I should have made myself noticeable." Replied the detective without taking his eyes off Light.

Light swallowed. He didn't know what to say. How do you behave after all these things that had happened?

He started with the most obvious question.

"Why am I here?"

"Well the police has questioned you several times and you did confess that you are indeed Kira but the law doesn't allow to arrest someone for writing names in a note-book. They can't prove that you killed these people and that's why they had to let you go. Actually we made a deal with them. You stay here in preventive detention and they refrain from an unofficial execution"

Light nodded.

"Thanks." Was this really better? Everyone knew what he did. His friends, his colleagues and above all his family. How did his mother react when she heard that her brilliant son was a mass murderer? Did she burst into tears?

"What about my family?" He asked quietly and tried not to cry.

"Your parents didn't contact us and nobody knows where your father is. That's all I know."

What did he expect of his father? He probably was so full of shame for his son that he couldn't look anyone in the eyes.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"Has Misa something to do with this?"

The black eyes pierced into his own.

"No." Theoretically this wasn't a lie. At the moment Misa didn't have anything to do with this.

The detective nodded.

"The others hate me now, don't they?" Light asked and lowered his head a bit. Actually there was something else he wanted to know even more.

"They are angry and don't understand you."

"And you? Do you hate me too?" Now he had asked after all. How pathetic. I sounded as if he totally depend on L.

"Yes. I hate you for what you have done." The finishing stroke. It felt like L had rammed a knife into his heart. He would have to stay in this tiny room for ever surrounded by people who hated him.

"I understand you to a certain degree but I would have never acted like you. I know that our jurisdiction has it's mistakes but murder can't be the right solution. Like that you become a criminal yourself. That's a vicious circle."

"I know." Light replied faint.

It was strange to hear L say so much at once.

"But to get back to your question. I hate your actions and what this world did to you. But I don't hate you, Light."

This man was unbelievable. After all that Light had done to him…

L reached out his hand for Light and put his palm on his cheek.

Light closed his eyes. He couldn't look into L's. He felt ashamed. He had abused L's faith again and again and had nearly got him killed.

Like last time he could feel the soft pressure on his lips. This warmth… Would L disappear again?

No. This time Light wouldn't let him.

He drew closer to L and embraced him with his arms. L seemed surprised and broke loose from the kiss for a short moment. Light pulled him closer and kissed him. Again and again, more and more intense. L ran his fingers through Lights hair and Light pulled the detective onto the bed. Maybe this was the only chance he would get. All or nothing. He slid a hand under the white shirt and stroked the pale and smooth skin. L moaned between the many kisses.

Light was about to lift the detective's shirt in order to take it off when the two of them were suddenly interrupted by a cracking sound.

"Um…Ryuzaki we need you here for a minute. It's important. " It sounded from a hidden loudspeaker.

"Wait a minute. Loudspeakers? Does that mean there are cameras too?" Light asked in panic.

L nodded while he got up and rearranged his clothes.

"Does that mean the others saw this? I mean all of this?" Light swallowed.

"Yes of course. How else did you think I knew that you needed the valerian drops? Didn't that seem strange to you?" L said and arranged Lights hair.

Light stared at him perplexed.

"This expression looks quite good on you Light-kun." L whispered in his ear and kissed him one last time.


	5. The one with the incident

Life in preventive detention got more pleasant for Light with every day. Of course it still was hell for him to be locked inside a room without windows but…it got better.

After a few tests where they checked whether it was possible for Light to kill with an ordinary book too, he got a stack of new books delivered into his cell every week. It was usually a mix of everything literature had to offer. The fantasy novels however stayed untouched.

Now, Light spend most of his time lying on his bed with a book in his hand. He had a lot of time now. A lot. And he didn't know what to do with himself at all. He read a lot of detective novels but put them aside half-finished because he had already figured out who culprit was. Detective novels were way too simple for his taste. They never measured up to the complexity of a real case.

When Light had put aside another book he thought about L. He hated himself for that but at the same time he knew it wasn't his fault. Feelings were something he couldn't control. Sadly. Or fortunately? He didn't know anything anymore.

It had been three weeks now since he last saw L. Most likely the detective had made fun of him. Laughed at the stupid Kira and then left him here to rot. But why would he do that? That wouldn't suit L…

Someone knocked on the door. Light jumped. L? His father?

"Yes?" he called questioning.

He stared at the door and clenched his fists. Please.

As soon as he saw the black dishevelled hair he relaxed and hated himself for this reaction.

"Hello Light!" said the soft lips he was looking at.

"Hello L!" he responded insecurely.

L sat down on the chair in front of the bed. Light hadn't moved it since the last time.

L looked at him. There was a voice inside Light that screamed: "Where have you been? Damn it, where have you been?"

"I had to leave the country for a few weeks." the detective answered the unasked question.

"Another case?"

L nodded.

Light fought an inner battle…and lost.

"I missed you." he said and this time he didn't hate himself. He didn't regret saying it.

"I missed you, too." said L.

Light grabbed the detective by the shoulders and sealed their lips with a kiss. He ran his fingers through the short black hair and kissed L again and again. L pushed Light onto the bed slowly while trying to breathe between the kisses.

"And the cameras?" L asked, remembering Lights reaction when he discovered them.

Light took the blanket and covered both of them with it. L laughed.

"You're cute when you laugh." whispered Light and kissed the detective's neck.

"Cute?" L perked his eyebrows up.

"Cute and… damn sexy." Light added and looked L in the eyes. L grabbed Light's shirt and meddled with the buttons. He managed to open them in seconds but not without tearing one off. He stroked the flawless skin and started to strew it with kisses. Light jerked and groaned with pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I met a few guards in prison. The meeting still hurts a bit."

"Did you crack a rib? That should be looked at. You could…"

"We can do that tomorrow." interrupted Light and freed L from his white shirt.

"Okay." L said grumpy. Light smiled at him.

"I'm not cute, Light!"

"Oh yes, you are!" Light provoked him and started to work on the button of L's jeans.

"You will pay for that!"

Neither of them noticed that the blanket that was supposed to hide them from the cameras had fallen to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room Mogi was sleeping with his head on the table and snored.

A loud "Shift change!" woke him from his dreams. Matsuda smiled at the half asleep colleague and pressed a paper cup with hot coffee into his hand.

"You fell asleep again?" asked Matsuda and earned an angry look from Mogi.

"I still don't get why we have to observe him anyways. He has been captured and is locked in an escape-proof cell." complained Mogi while getting up from the office chair.

Matsuda shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the now empty chair.

"Have a nice evening."

Mogi raised his hand as a good bye sign and left.

Matsuda took a big sip of coffee and his eyes turned to the monitors of the surveillance cameras. A coffee fountain splattered the monitors.

"What…the…" Matsuda stammered senseless things and tried to look away.

He couldn't. He whipped away the blood under his nose with his sleeve.

Then he passed out.


	6. The one with the cake

"Wake up!"

He grunted and rolled onto his other side.

"Come on, Light. WAKE UP!"

"I don't want to." He replied grumpily and reached for the pillow which he then pressed onto his ears.

But the other didn't know any mercy. He pulled on the pillow until he finally snatched it from Light's grip. The black eyes were right above his head and stared at him.

"What?" asked Light annoyed. He was tired. Really tired. And now he was also angry because his sleep had been stolen from him in such a mean way. The only answer he got was a stare. Light wanted to start an argument but one look into those black eyes was enough to calm him down again.

"Is there a reason for you waking me up?" This time his voice had a softer, forgiving tone. L nodded seriously. Light waited for him to tell this reason but the detective stayed silent. Light sighed. Well, then he would have to play the Q&A game.

"Wanna tell me that reason?" L's expression changed. He looked sly now. That was not good. Not good at all.

"We're going on a trip." he replied and Light could see him smile at his baffled expression.

"Pardon?" The more and more irritated Light thought he must have heard wrongly.

"Yes. We could have left earlier but you were sleeping so long."

"I see. And how long exactly did I sleep?"

"Five hours!" said L with a serious expression on his face. Light grabbed the pillow and threw it at L but the other ducked faster.

"That's not long, L. You're cruel." L grinned mischievously. Light rolled onto his side and supported his head with his hand.

"Wait a second. Did you sleep at all?" The detective shrugged his shoulders. Light shook his head in disbelief. This guy really was not normal.

"Where are we going then?" Another grin was the answer.

"You're not going to tell me, right?" Nodding.

"But before we can go you have to get up." Whined L.

"No. I don't have to get up but you have to lay down again." With these words he grabbed the detective by his shirt and pulled him onto the bed. He sat on L's legs and grabbed his thin wrists.

"Somehow this reminds me of something." He said and smiled at the detective innocently.

The other suddenly lifted his head and kissed him. Light got taken by surprise. He thought he would earn a sarcastic comment but this was much better.

He lifted his hands, cupped the other one's cheeks and returned the kiss. But there was something he forgot. Lightning-quick he was spun around and landed in the soft pillows.

L had freed himself with his hands after Light had let go of them and was standing in front of the bed now.

"You have ten minutes." He said. Then he smiled, bent down and kissed Light.

"By the way, that was my revenge for yesterday." He walked over to the door.

"Nobody calls me cute without being punished!"

Ten minutes later Light was standing in front of the elevator with L, Mogi and Matsuda. Mogi was completely calm whereas Matsuda had a bright red head and looked around anxiously. L took a shopping bag from Watari who had just turned the corner. He reached inside it and then handed Light a black hoodie and black sun glasses. He earned a questioning look from Light.

"The police was talking about preventive detention if you remember. That means you're not supposed to go outside. That's why you have to dress like that in case we meet someone. We chose these clothes because they hide most of your face."

There was a "pling" sound. The elevator doors opened and everyone got inside. Light slipped into the hoodie and put the sun glasses on. He looked at his reflection in the mirror on the elevator wall. Then he turned to L.

"Awesome choice of clothes. They are really…unobtrusive." He said sarcastically.

"You should be happy that we let you out after all you've done." Mogi hissed with a voice that was cold as ice. Light could see the hatred in his face and bowed his head. Mogi was right.

Suddenly he got poked in the side. He lifted his head slowly.

"Get out, sleepyhead!" Light nodded and left the elevator last. Mogi and Matsuda took his arms and directed him to the black hummer he already knew. After he had gotten into the car Matsuda sat down on the front passenger seat and Mogi shoved himself behind the wheel. L sat down next to Light.

"By the way…" said the detective and pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a long chain between them from under the seat.

"No." L sighed annoyed.

"Yes! You're still dangerous, Light." He explained with a neutral voice and put the handcuffs on one of his and one of Lights wrists.

"L?"

"Yah?"

"Did my father contact you?"

L turned his head in Light's direction and looked into his eyes.

"No." Light nodded. He hadn't expected anything else. Bu he had hoped.

"And my mother?"

"No. I'm sorry." Light stared at the black window. What did he think? If he was in his parent's situation he wouldn't care about him either. What a disappointment he had to be for them. The former so perfect son with the perfect grades and the perfect moral values had somehow on the way of the perfect life taken the wrong turn. Now he wasn't perfect anymore.

"What is so important that you ignore the police's condition and smuggle me out?" he asked, still looking at the window.

"We're going to buy some strawberry cake." Light turned around. L looked at him very seriously at first and then started to laugh.

"Wait… Did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe." L replied. His face was all neutral again as if nothing had happened. It was a joke, right? Or maybe not… Light trusted L to do something like that but would the detective really fuss like that? For a cake? What did he need Light for then if he only wanted to buy a cake? No, there had to be more to that.

The car got slower and came to halt. L opened the car door and pulled Light with him with the handcuffs. They were standing on a big parking area surrounded by big trees. Through the leaves fell a bit of sunlight and there were a lot of cars passing by on the street. Light had never enjoyed the look of moving cars more. Air. He inhaled it with all the fumes and felt like a real freak.

L pulled at the chain and Light had to follow him to a big building with a white sign in front of it. Light stopped abrupt.

"You take me to a doctor?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You said that injury could be looked at tomorrow which is today. So there we are." The detective seemed to be proud of himself for giving Light the run-around.

"You're unbelievable, L!"


	7. The one with the chewing gum

L opened the big white door and pulled Light with him into the entrance room. He looked around quickly and then walked over to the champagne-coloured reception desk.

Suddenly he was pulled back with a jerk. His eyes followed the now taut handcuff chain and stopped at Lights face. The detective tilted his head to the side and looked at the young man questioningly. Light pulled him closer with the chain, lifted his arm and jingled with the handcuff chain.

“Maybe you should take these off.”

“Why?”

“Because everybody is staring at us.” said Light through clenched teeth.

The waiting room had a glass door and L could see how an old lady stared at the two of them quite irritated. When she noticed that L was watching her she felt caught and pretended to search for something in her giant handbag.

“Okay.” said L discontented and pulled out a key. He opened the handcuffs and put them in his pockets together with the key. From the corner of his eye he could see Light sighing with relief.

L walked over to the reception desk. This time without an interruption. The very young-looking, blonde front desk lady smiled at him and leaned a bit more forward so that he and Light could get a good view of her cleavage. _Disgusting._ With her tongue she pushed her chewing gum to the other side of her mouth and chewed a few times before she asked smacking: “Can I help you?” 

L tried to smile back … and failed. He placed a stack of money on the counter.

“We don’t have an appointment but the doctor said he could work us in.”

Blondie seemed irritated and stared at money with bright eyes for a few seconds.

“Um. Yeah, sure. If you’d like to follow me.” She got up from her chair and led them to the treatment room in her 12 cm (4.7 inches) high heels. Of course not without twisting her ankle at least five times. She opened the door and pointed at two chairs in front of a desk.

“The doc will be here soon.” With that she was gone. L inspected the room while Light sat down on one of the chairs and saw something that caught his attention. A small colourful glass. And inside it… lollipops. With a strawberry lollipop in his hand he sat down next to Light and pulled his knees to his chin. He earned an irritated and at the same time amused look from Light.

While he ate the lollipop in record time he looked at the young man who was now staring out of the window. _He is still a murderer no matter how much he regrets what he did._ L had to remind himself of that fact because when he looked at Light he forgot all that. And he wished he could forget it forever. He wished he had never been consulted about the Kira case. But then he would have never met Light…

“Hello, gentlemen. How may I help you?” the doctor burst in. He seemed rushed.

L pointed at Light. “He broke a rib a while ago.”

“Alright. Please take off your shirt”, said the doc and walked over to an examination table in the back of the room “and sit down here.”

Light got up slow and took of the hoodie and his shirt. L turned his chair around so that he could watch the examination. He did not really trust the doctor and in addition the half-naked Light was a nice sight. A really nice sight.

Doctor Unknown – it seemed he did not find it necessary to introduce himself – pushed a bit here and there and eventually came to a conclusion.

“I think it’s best if we take an X-Ray of that.” _Wow. We could have spared us this examination._ After some drivel they were sent to the X-Ray which took around twenty minutes. After another ten minutes the doctor had assured them that Light had no internal injuries. Light was told to take it easy and then the rib would heal in no time.

After this lucrative patient the doctor decided to close his office for the day.

After this really interesting examination L decided that he did not like doctors.

* * *

Outside of the building, Matsuda and Mogi were waiting. When Matsuda’s and L’s eyes me, Matsuda’s whole face turned red. L had always thought that this guy was strange.   
Light wanted to go back to the car but L stopped him.

“We still have something to do.”

Light questioningly perked his eyebrows up. Then it clicked in his head.

“Let me guess. Now we’re really going to buy strawberry cake, right?” L grinned.

“Among other things.”

They walked for five minutes to a small shop where they sold tons of sweets and baked goods. On the way Light tried to see, smell and hear as much as he could. He did not know if and when he would be able to go outside again.

L managed to fill a whole shopping trolley and was really proud of himself. Watari usually had to buy at least two trolleys full of sweets. Matsuda was assigned with the job of pushing the trolley and was later rewarded by being told to carry the bags. Mogi however was nice enough to relieve him of at least one. They passed a toyshop and had to make a pause in front of it because Matsuda had to rearrange the bags. He had been close to dropping them all at once. L was bored and put his hands in his pockets when Light suddenly burst out laughing. L looked at him in confusion. But Light just kept on laughing. L looked at the others but Matsuda was still struggling with the bags and Mogi had a big grin in his face.

“What?” asked L.

“Nothing.” replied Light and shook with laughter. He was looking at L and something behind the detective by turns. L turned around. In the shop window behind him sat a giant panda plushie. That was all he could see. _They are all crazy._

After Matsuda was finally done with the bag arranging they continued their way back to the car. L could not stop wondering what everybody had found so funny but he would not dare to ask them again. L’s precious sweets were stored in the car boot and then they drove off to the investigation headquarter. Light found a Rubik’s cube under his seat and started to solve it.

Suddenly L’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“I need to talk to you, L. I will be at investigation headquarter in two hours.” said a voice. It sounded angry.

“Good bye.” With that the conversation was over.

Light, who had finished solving the cube, turned to L.

“Who was it?” L swallowed and cleared his throat.

“Um. Light… It was your father.”


	8. The one with the discussion

# The one with the discussion 

The big brown eyes were staring at him in surprise. Seconds. Minutes. They made L nervous. Why couldn’t they stop staring like that? Light swallowed and eventually looked away. L felt relieved. He didn’t know how much longer he would have been able to bear with this. It drove him crazy to see Light like that. Taken by surprise… as if any control about the situation had been taken out of his hands. Luckily the younger man straightened his facial features now. He sat up straight and looked at the detective seriously.

“What did he want?”

“He wants to meet me at the headquarters.”

“Anything else?” L could hear the tiny gleam of hope in Light’s voice. He hated himself for destroying it.

“No.” Like a stab in the heart. That’s how it must have felt for Light. His father didn’t even ask for him. What kind of son could cope with that after everything Light had went through. L could see how Light literally slumped down. His shoulders lowered in synchronism with his head. He leaned against the backrest and simply dropped the Rubik’s cube. His hand seemed to have lost it’s strength and hung down limply.

L grabbed Light by the shoulder and pulled him towards himself. He put his arms around him. Light didn’t move. He allowed L to embrace him but stayed completely stiff. L could feel his breath at his neck and cradled him even tighter. Suddenly Light let out a quiet sob and awoke from his stiffness. He wrapped his arms around the slim L and clutched the white shirt. L felt like a lifebelt saving a man from drowning. He was about to tell Light that his father was going to pick him up and just wanted to clear this with L in advance. But he knew that this wouldn’t be the case. Soichiro had sounded very angry. But what did he want? L stroked the younger man’s hair. He didn’t have much experience with people but it felt like the right thing to do. He would make Soichiro pay for this.

 

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the headquarters. Light had calmed down a bit and tagged along after L when they headed for the elevator. His head was bowed and he kept his hands in his pockets. 

_Out of the elevator. Follow the hallway. Monotone. Senseless. What for?_

_A hand on his shoulder. Lift the head. Black eyes._

“Do you want to stay here and talk to him?”

_Shake the head. Bow the head. Monotone. Senseless. What for?_

_Sigh. Me or him? Him._

_Must be fed up with me too. Door opens. Get inside. Door closes. Monotone. Senseless. What for?_

_Brain on._

He was staring at the ceiling and pondered. His mother hated him. His sister most likely hated him too. His father hated him more than anyone. His former colleagues hated him. Fat, ugly guards hated him. All without knowing him.

Nobody asked: “Why?”

Nobody said: “Explain!”

He was lowlife. Worth less than the dirt under his own shoes. Of course nobody asked. Had he ever asked himself? Did he actually want an answer?

He had nothing and he was nothing. He lay down on the bed and continued to stare at the ceiling. He would stay her. On the soft pillows. Forever. He had nothing and he was nothing. And soon there would be nothing left of him.

* * *

L started to get nervous. Soichiro was about to arrive. He wished Light would have stayed so that he could have shown Soichiro what he was doing to his son.

L wanted to go to him. Wanted to embrace him again and tell him that he wasn’t alone. No matter how silly that sounded. It was the truth. Light wasn’t alone and L hoped that Light was aware of that.

He walked around and nibbled at a cookie.

Two minutes left. What could he say to help Light? How could he explain it to Soichiro? How does one explain to a father that he has to love his son when this son has killed hundreds of people? Why could L do it and Soichiro couldn’t? Maybe because L had drawn a line somewhere between Light and Kira? Because he knew that Light was still there and that he was fighting against Kira? Again and again. Every minute and every second.

“L. Soichiro is at the entrance now,” said Mogi.

“Let him in, please,” _So that I can scream at him. So that I can avenge Light._

Mogi nodded and left.

L sat on a chair and tried to calm down. He would need a clear mind for this discussion. _Breathe in. Breathe out._

The elevator doors slid open. He had never hated the sound they made as much as he did now.

“L.” That was all he said. L pointed to the chair opposite to his.

“Sit down please, Mr. Yagami.” Soichiro nodded and sat down.

“Let’s make this quick. I’ve been told that you are keeping Kira in your custody.” L wanted to say something but Soichiro wouldn’t let him and kept on talking.

“I’ve been also told that you and Kira seem to be very close to each other. And not only psychologically.” L could hear the anger in the man’s voice again. How the hell did he find out about this? L cleared his throat.

“Mr. Yagami, your son…” Soichiro jumped to his feet and interrupted the detective.

“I DON’T HAVE A SON!” he screamed filled with rage.

L clenched his fists.

“If I’m allowed to ask, who told you that Kira and me are… close?”

“THAT’S NOT OF IMPORTANCE!” _I bet it was Matsuda._

“Yes it is, because it is a lie. I have never and will never “be close” with Kira. Be it psychologically or physically.” _I will only be close to Light._

“LIAR! I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!”

“Stop what?”

“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!” Soichiro punched the wall.

“YOU DIRTY LITTLE PERVERT!” He tried to hit L but the detective was too fast for him. It seemed that Soichiro did not only have a problem with the actions of his son but also with homosexuality. L had never thought that he would be so conservative.

He grabbed the policeman and painfully twisted his arm. Then he pushed him against the wall and made him stay there.

“I think you better leave now, Mr. Yagami,” he hissed and intensified his grip. He pushed the man towards the elevator. Mogi silently opened the doors.

“WE’RE NOT FINISHED! YOU WILL HEAR FROM ME AGAIN, YOU…” The closing elevator doors cut him off. L grabbed the porcelain bowl filled with cookies from the table nearby. He poured the cookies onto a small plate.

Then he threw the bowl against the wall. He watched how the tiny pieces fell to the ground. Watari would take care of this. He always did.

* * *

Light still lay on the bed. He hadn’t moved and he didn’t plan to do so. He stared at the ceiling. _Monotone. Senseless. What for?_

He heard steps in the hallway coming closer. The door opened. He kept staring at the ceiling.

He felt how the mattress sunk in under the weight of another person. Something tickled his chin and there was a weight on his chest. Maybe one look?

L had lay his head on Lights chest and had snuggled up to him. It was his black hair that had tickled Lights chin.

Light was angry at himself. Maybe the other hated him. Maybe they had given up on him. But L hadn’t.

“What did he say?” whispered Light.

“Nothing of importance,” replied the detective and looked into his eyes.

“Forget him. He’s an asshole!” He gave the younger man a long kiss and then snuggled up to him again.

Light pondered. Maybe he would move after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with updates. I'll try to upload the last chapter soon ;)


	9. The one with the bang

**The one with the bang**

 

Light’s decision to move again led to an intense necking. Both of them needed this at the moment. Light needed it to distract himself and L to calm down after Soichiro’s visit. But they were interrupted by the speakers after some time.

“L. I fear your presence is needed for a moment. It’s about the other current case,” said Watari.

The detective sighed annoyed and let go of Light.

“I’m sorry,” he said and got up. “I’ll be back soon!”

As he left the cell Light wondered what kind of case he had to deal with. He would have loved to help L with the investigations but L most likely did not trust him enough for that to happen yet. _After all I have done I shouldn’t be expecting too much. I’m lucky I’m not in that disgusting prison anymore._

He bent over the edge of the bed and picked up one of the books that were piling up next to it. ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’ wasn’t a bad book but Light couldn’t identify with the main character at the moment. He had other problems than to save his youth. But there were some parallels. Hadn’t it been society that made Dorian a monster, too? Light put the book away again. It wasn’t that easy. Surely society had played its part but eventually it had been him who had killed these people and not society.

He rolled onto his belly and looked at the white wall opposite to him. He would try to make up for what he did as much as he could. Somehow. And maybe his father wouldn’t be ashamed of him anymore.

The cell door opened and L’s back appeared in the door frame.

“I brought something with me,” called the detective and pulled Watari’s heavily laden serving trolley into the room. Light was open-mouthed with amazement. L used the confusion he had caused to put a panda-shaped cookie into Light’s mouth.

“Now chew,” he said and nodded at Light encouraging. Light started to chew carefully and with perked eyebrows and eventually swallowed. L watched him curiously.

“And?”

“Um… yummy…” replied Light more like a question but L seemed pleased and started to create a candy skewer for him.

Suddenly there was a loud noise as if someone in the hallway had run against the wall in a hurry. Then the door opened and a gasping and shoulder rubbing Mogi stumbled into the room. He talked so fast that L and Light understood only half of what he was saying.

“L…quick…come…television…catastrophe,” with this words he turned around and ran back. L jumped up and grabbed Light’s wrist.

“Come along,” he spoke and pulled the younger man with him because he was far too perplex to react. Everyone but Matsuda, who L had fired because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, was standing or sitting in front of the many monitors and watched the news. Nobody said anything. In the news they showed a giant crowd of people who were protesting with signs in front of a big building. The newscaster from Sakura-TV was standing a bit offside the crowd.

“I’m standing here in front of a giant crowd of Kira supporters. We heard from reliable sources that the people who are responsible for Kira’s death are hiding inside this building. Of course it is our duty to inform the general public about this. Kira’s supporters have assembled to storm the building and avenge our saviour’s death. We are broadcasting live to inform you about all new events.”

The camera swivelled to the building now and Light, as he had feared, recognised it. He gasped. L however stayed completely calm.

“Watari?”

“Front, back and side entrances are blocked. The only way out is the helicopter on the roof!”

“Good. We have to be quick. Watari you start the helicopter and gear up for take-off. Mogi you escort Light.”

“And you?” asked Light and tried to suppress the panic in his voice.

“I delete all the data!” He looked at Light and noticed his fear.

“It won’t take long,” he ensured him and set himself to work.

Watari, Mogi and Light made their way to the elevator when suddenly there was a noisy bang and the building trembled. The walls got cracks and the plaster trickled from the ceiling.

“Where did they get dynamite?” scream Mogi panicked.

“The elevator is too dangerous. We should take the stairs.” called Watari.

Watari went ahead and Mogi pulled Light, who desperately looked back at L over his shoulder, after him. L was hammering something into the keyboard of the main computer and lit a pile of papers. Then he disappeared from Light’s field of vision.

It seemed like the staircase didn’t have an end. It went higher and higher. Finally the three of them arrived at a white door with the label: “Open only in case of emergency!” Watari opened it and ran towards a big black cover under which there was most likely the helicopter.

“Don’t move,” hissed Mogi and ran over to Watari in order to help him. Light watched how the uncovered a big black helicopter.

There was a loud bang and the ground was shaking under their feet. Stronger than it did the first time. Light was tumbling and Mogi and Watari had to hold on to the helicopter.

“Where is L?” screamed Light against the noise.

“I don’t know what is taking him so long either” replied Watari equally loud.

Light looked at the white door and then back to the others.

“Don’t you dare!” shouted Mogi and started to move into his direction. Light ignored him.

He was on the second staircase already and the steps seemed to fly away under his feet.

_Faster. Faster. I need to be faster. Damn it, L. Why didn’t you come with us in the first place…_

Only two floors left.

_Faster. Faster._

There. Finally he could see the door. Light opened it and dashed in.

“L!” he screamed, “L, where are you?”

He listened but there was no reply. One half of the room was on fire and the area around the elevator was all black. The elevator doors were missing and there was only a big black depth behind the hole in the wall. One of the bombs must have exploded right there.

_Shit! Please don’t!_

He ran to the next room. Nothing. Every door was like a new hope for Light, but L was nowhere to be found. Light felt like he was in a bad movie. Eventually he ran up the stairs to Misa’s former flat.

_He has to be somewhere._

“L, where…” the rest got stuck in his throat and he froze in the door frame. He had found L.

The detective was lying on the floor, bleeding, and his eyes set on Light now. He looked shocked and Light could almost see something die inside him.

In front of L was his own father with a gun. He only glanced at Light and then turned to L again.

“See? I told you he wouldn’t make it out of here alive. Now I will kill you and then him.”

“Father!”

“I’M NOT YOUR FATHER, YOU MONSTER! MY SON DIED MONTHS AGO!”

“Put then gun away! Please!”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? But I won’t let the murderer and his accomplice get away. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE!”

“NO!” screamed Light. “If you do this now you aren’t better than me!”

“I HAVE TO PROTECT THE HONOR OF MY FAMILY!” yelled Soichiro and grabbed the gun with both hands.

“GET UP!” he shouted at L and kicked him in the ribs. L got on his feet groaning with pain and looked at Soichiro challenging. Soichiro aimed at L’s forehead and released the safety catch.

“NO!” Light blindly grabbed the nearest thing to him, ran towards his father and hit him on the head as hard as he could. The weapon slipped from Soichiro’s hands and landed in front of L’s feet.

Soichiro tumbled and crashed against the wall but he didn’t pass out because Light, in his haste, had only hit him with a thin book.

Light took the gun and aimed at his father. Behind him he could hear L say: “No, Light! Don’t!”

“WHAT NOW, KIRA? DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME TOO?” screeched Soichiro and got closer and closer to Light.

L put a hand on Lights shoulder and said: “Don’t do it, Light! Please!”

“DON’T MOVE!” shouted Light. The gun in his hands was shaking.

Soichiro was now running at Light and screamed: “GO ON! YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A MURDE…”

The shot cut his words off. He fell to the ground. A second shot followed. It was quiet.

Then there was gasping and groaning. Soichiro lay on the floor and pressed his hands on the wounds in his lower legs. They weren’t life-threatening but he wasn’t able to move his legs anymore because of the pain.

Light dropped the gun. He observed L picking it up and cleaning it from fingerprints only to some extent. The detective put the gun on a shelf were Soichiro wouldn’t be able to reach it. Light glanced at his father and then left the room with L as quick as possible.

He couldn’t remember how they got to the helicopter later but suddenly he and L were safe. The helicopter started and Light could see the big crowd in front of the building through the window. So, it must have been his father who told everyone about their hideout and who used the bombs.

Mogi passed him the first aid kit and Light started to patch L up. Luckily the wounds were small.

“Are you okay, Light?”

“You ask me that? I’m not the one who needs a first aid kit.” stated Light and stroke L’s cheek.

L fixed his eyes on him.

“I’m fine. I will get over it somehow.” he assured the detective. L put his arms around him.

“What are we going to do now?” asked Light and suppressed his tears. He didn’t want to endanger L like that ever again.

“We’re going to England. I had planned that for a while now but the Japanese police refused at first.”

“How did you convince them?”

“I told them that Kira would be England’s problem and not theirs anymore.” Light smirked.

“That’s really convincing.” he agreed.

“Will you miss Japan?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to stay either...”

Light lifted his head and kissed L. He didn’t care that Mogi and Watari were in the helicopter too. The surveillance cameras had shown them enough already. He pressed L to himself. The detective groaned in pain.

“What’s wrong?” asked Light worried.

“I think… this time it’s me who broke a rib.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.  
> The end.  
> Thanks to everyone for reading and the feedback!!!  
> And thanks for putting up with the looooooooooong breaks between the updates!  
> You're all awesome ^-^


End file.
